


Good With You

by RazorMermaid



Category: Free!
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, NSFW, Plot? No!, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazorMermaid/pseuds/RazorMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou and Sousuke meet by accident on the job. Sexiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good With You

This had become a thing with them. This closet sex. And it was really becoming inconvenient for Sousuke. 

Now, just the smell of floor cleaner was enough to give him the start of a solid boner. Just entering the freshly cleaned lobby in the morning was enough to set his cock on alert. He had actually taken to bringing a jacket to work with him everyday as “cover”.

Their affair had started off easily enough. At work.

Sousuke’s biotech firm had the middle 5 floors of the large skyscraper, and Gou’s athlete’s management company had two floors near the top. 

Ever since Gou and Sousuke had run into each other on his first day of work, they had been dancing around one another in the building their companies shared. Dancing, and then fucking.

The fact that Gou was a workaholic and Sousuke was the ‘new guy’ led to a lot of late nights for both of them. There was a bank of vending machines on a floor between their companies’, which was literally where everything began.

Gou had always had a thing for Sousuke. Who wouldn’t? Tall, built, smart as hell. There wasn’t a muscle on his body that wasn’t top quality. 

She had always remembered how he had kindly, and not in any way suggestively, put his jacket around her at the Samezuka Cultural Fair and saved her from being embarrassed when she accidentally got soaked during the boys epic watergun fight.

It had been fuel for her midnight self-love episodes all through high school and college. 

For his part, Gou was Rin’s sacred little sister. His beautiful, shapely, big-eyed little sister. Who just happened to have the cutest little ass in town.

When he went off to college, and then graduate work, he had often wondered what kind of a woman she had turned into.

One night, while blearily putting coins into the energy drink machine at work he found out.

“Sousuke?” Gou had asked, shocked, “Is that you?”

He took in her tight black office skirt, silky blouse and heels and knew that he would definitely like to see more of her. Lots more. 

That’s where it had started. Or rather just next to it. Next to the vending bay there was a rather larger industrial closet that had become their own personal “Love Hotel”.

Gou had made the first move, of course. They had both reached down to pick up a fallen snack, found themselves a little too close together and Gou had taken advantage. 

In short order, Sousuke had found her tongue in his mouth, her hand down his pants, and then himself inside her over a pallet of paper towels in the janitor’s closet; while she growled at him ‘harder, harder… Sousuke… goddamn… fuck me _**harder**_ ’.

It had become the sweetest routine in his life. Brush teeth, go to work, eat lunch… spank and fill Gou any way she demanded until she came hollering, whining, and screeching his name. 

Tonight had been no different. Except for the condom break. 

Gou had started with her hands full, one firmly pumping his dick to full hardness and the other gently teasing his balls with her fingertips in the most deliriously arousing little circles that Sousuke actually felt lightheaded. 

She liked to talk dirty to him, about himself, “Such a fucking beautiful big cock on you. You’re so sensitive right here. Spread your legs a little wider.” Her fingers slipped back further along his sack and rubbed the full length of it with her palm. She purred, “That’s my big fuckable boy.” 

He was actually startled by the chest rattling depth of his own moan. 

“Keep talking like that if you want me to shoot all over your clothes, Gou. I’m serious.”

“So soon? But I want to play with you some more.” She rubbed the dark red head with her thumb until he dripped clear hot goo on the floor. They both watched as the first drip made a trail halfway down to the floor, to then form a large perfectly round droplet on the tile.

Gou’s eyes rose to his; the arousal he saw in them mind-altering in it’s intensity. Her lips parted and she drew in the tiniest gasp of pure lust. Simple, womanly hunger for his more than ready body.

“Play with me?” he smiled down at her, “You need my hand on your ass, sweetheart? Give you something to remember me by over the weekend? Every time you sit down?”

He saw her shiver, and her pupils get minimally larger. His sweet little Gou liked to act like she was all Top. But she was just as good as Bottom. 

Her hand squeezed around him firm and hot, “Oh, Daddy, I need that. Please.”

“Put a condom on me. Gently.”

She fished in her open purse and drew out a zipper pouch. Gou pulled out a fancy foil wrapped packet. She had a fetish for patterned condoms, this one apparently had pink and green zebra stripes. 

Sousuke had thought it was a ridiculous craze, until he got to watch the decorations appear and disappear as he railed her ferociously.

Gou used her free hand and tore it open with her teeth.

She fitted the tip over his flared cap and began to roll it down… 

“Fuck! There’s a hole!” she wailed.

There was. A big one! Almost the size of a dime! His reddened shaft and veins contrasted sharply with the elastic neon design. “Get another.”

“It’s the only one I have left. Don’t you have any?” 

“Not on me. No.” Ugh… why don’t the stupid vending machines have them? They have everything else!

Dammitalltofuckinghell! Gou had made it perfectly clear since day one that she didn’t do it without protection.

God his dick hurt. Okay, fine. Plan B. Daddy to the rescue.

“I’m disappointed you didn’t remember to buy more. I’ll still take care of you, sweet, but I need you first. On your knees, baby. I want your mouth.”

Gou kicked off her shoes and made herself comfortable on the floor. She didn’t let go of his cock. Licking her lips she moved forward to take him in.

Sosuke pulled back a little, “Uh uh. Take off your blouse. And your bra. I want to see them while you work.”

She unbuttoned and unhooked. Gou had nice ones. Firm and high. And her left nipple was pierced. With a tiny, shiny black ring that he was well acquainted with. 

“Now?” she whimpered prettily.

He looked down at her and caressed her cheek, “Open.”

She let him feed himself into her wet mouth while she swished her tongue back and forth underneath his shaft.

“That’s my good girl.” He pulled back and pushed in again, “Very good.”

He nursed his cock down her throat a fraction at a time. Pushing in slow and pulling back again and again till he was firmly down her petite throat, her chin tickling his balls and tears of effort flowing down her cheeks. Her hands gripped his thighs and she squeezed when she needed air.

He withdrew slowly, pulling back so far he left her mouth. The spit on her chin and breasts; froth at the sides of her mouth were all he needed to push him over.

“This time swallow.” He petted her hair and she opened again obediently. He slipped himself all the way down in one motion. When her throat was pulsing around his head, she tried making a sound despite being thoroughly filled with cock, his hand gripping her ponytail as she swallowed around him. The vibration and suction combo set him off.

He held her firm by the hair while he shot down her throat and groaned in release.

Sliding from her warm mouth was the most sublime pleasure.

Gou leaned on one arm and wiped her mouth with the other. 

“Now me?” 

“Oh yes, now you, sweet.” He hauled her up on her feet, pulled her in for a kiss and a gentle swirl on her nipple ring, “Bend over and pull up your skirt.”

Excitedly, she turned away from him. Her hands slid her skirt first up over the tops of her stockings and then up over her naked ass. Panties were not her style for these little rendezvous.

He pushed down on her back until her hands were flat on top of a box and he knelt behind her, spreading her cheeks. She was totally open to him. From her livid red clit to the soft little pucker about 3 inches above it.

He kissed her on each cheek and then licked her from lips to asshole.

She whined and pushed herself back against his tongue. 

He slapped her ass hard, “Easy, sweet.”

His tongue pushed it’s way into her ass slowly. He smiled against her when she softly sobbed his name.

Rimming her was always such fun. Gou thought it was nasty as hell, but she submitted to it every time after he had initiated her. He loved how much she got vocal in her emotional conflict.

“Goddamn it, Sousuke! I need to come!” Her demand ended in a shriek when he stuck two fingers in her slick hole and wiggled them till he found that rough spot halfway in. The high rumble of her needy growl was what he needed to hear.

She was close.

Drawing her up by her shoulders, he tuned her over and sat her down on the box, her ass right at the edge.

He hauled one of her silky-stockinged legs over his shoulder and spread her other leg out with one of his big hands.

Then he dove in. His pointed, seeking tongue went so far up her wet hole she arched her back in fevered response.

“Sosuke! _Please!_ ”

He twisted three fingers inside her and began a sucking tug on her clit. His tongue and lips rubbing and stroking her sensitive little girl-shaft every way he could. 

She was wriggling like crazy despite his hold on her leg, the hand she had viciously bunched in his hair felt like it was pulling half of it out of his scalp.

Rubbing harder inside her and heavy suction to her exquisitely sensitive nub, combined with a steady friction of her nipple ring, made her first go still with pleasure, and then thrust hard against his mouth as she came, screeching incoherently. 

He lifted up to watch her come down. Her sweaty body and ragged breathing his prize for pleasuring her.

Gou lay there for a moment longer and then took the clothes he handed to her. 

“Didn’t give me much of a spanking, didja Daddy?” she teased while she straightened his tie.

“You’ll have to come to my place for that if you want it done right. There's the back of a nicely padded chair and my belt just waiting for you. Don’t you ever want to fuck in a bed?” he asked curiously.

“Eh… sometimes, I guess. But I like this closet. It’s romantic. And convenient. And has you in it.” She kissed him, picked up her purse and opened he door. 

Gou turned back to him while she rang for the elevator, “So how about next week? Is that good for you?”

It was good with him. It would always be good with him, he suspected.

Musing to himself as he took the stairs, Sousuke mentally resigned himself to a floor cleaner-induced hard on every morning for the rest of his life.


End file.
